Gotei 13
'Background' The Gotei 13 (護廷十三隊, Goteijūsantai;) is the primary military branch of Soul Society and the main military organization most Soul Reapers join after leaving the academy. While the history of the Gotei 13 remains largely unknown, the organization was founded by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who has stood at the head of the group since its inception. The first generation of the Gotei 13 consisted of Yamamoto, Yachiru Unohana and 11 other captains. Shunsui Kyōraku considers this generation to be the strongest version of the Gotei 13. According to Yhwach, the original Gotei 13 were "defenders" in name only, comprising nothing less than a brutal mob of killers, but it was for this very reason they were a force to be feared, especially because Yamamoto was a ruthlessly pragmatic leader whom would hold even his subordinates as expendable. It is noted the Gotei 13 underwent dramatic changes after the extermination of the Quincy, mellowing out in the ensuing peace, having now found a sense of justice upon discovering things to protect and treasure. 'Leadership' The Gotei 13 is made up of thirteen divisions, with several divisions having certain specializations. The Gotei 13 is led by the Head Captain, who has the statuary authority to conduct all the affairs of the Gotei 13 while deferring to the authority of the Central 46 Chambers in matters involving Soul Society. As with any army, the Gotei 13 has ranks. There are 20 ranks for officers, but no ranks for non-officers. The lower the number is, the higher the rank. The ranks and their descriptions are below, from highest to lowest in terms of strength. The Gotei 13 is an organization with a merit-based hierarchy. It has disposed of the system of rank based on seniority. Abilities are the only thing used to determine one's rank. The captains congregate in the main hall of the First Division Headquarters to discuss important issues involving their specific divisions and matters which affect Soul Society. This council is highly formal, with the captain-commander leading its proceedings. All captains are considered equal (with the exception of the captain-commander), and determine the course of their individual division unless dictated otherwise by the captain-commander. Votes are carried out via a unanimous consensus. * The Head Captain (総隊長, Sōtaichō;) is the supreme leader of the Gotei 13. The position requires the Head captain to oversee the overall operations of the Gotei 13, Onmitsukidō and Kidō Corps when the well-being of Seireitei and Soul Society is at stake. The only power the Captain-Commander answers to is the Central 46 Chambers, who elect the successor of the current Head Captain in the event of their death. The former holder of this title is Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto of the 1st Division, who had held this post for the last 1000 years. The current head Captain is Shunsui Kyōraku. * A Captain (隊長, Taichō; lit. Unit Commander) is the leader of one of the thirteen divisions (with the special case of the Head Captain). *A Lieutenant (副隊長, fukutaichō; Viz "Assistant Captain"; vice-unit commander, often translated as vice-captain) is the 2nd seated officer in a division. *'Seated Officers': 'Strength' As all Soul Reapers, are supernatural beings, they are all physically stronger than most humans, as depending on their Spiritual Pressure, the stronger they are. The true power of Soul Society lies in the captains of the Gotei 13, as they are the leaders of its military arm. With them at full strength, Soul Society is safe and almost unbeatable. If they are broken, their strength dwindles, making them highly vulnerable. The captains are generally the most respected Soul Reapersi within the Soul Society, with the leaders of the Kidō Corps and Onmitsukidō possibly being on equal status. Initially with one exception (Kenpachi Zaraki), all captains are able to utilize the final stage of their Zanpakutō, and are far more powerful than even their lieutenants. Knowing Bankai gives captains an average of five-to-ten times the strength of Shinigami who are unable to perform it. They have extensively trained, if not mastered, their Bankai, allowing them to use the enormous power effectively in battle. Most captains are skilled in the use of Shunpo and Kidō, and generally have extensive knowledge of Shinigami history and battle tactics. All of these factors create a vast power gap between captains and lower-ranked officers. The Organization mainly consists of SS or S-class Fighters with one SSS Class Fighter: Kenpachi Zaraki. 'Relationship with the Alliance' As a loyal organization of the Alliance, The Gotei 13, (like the rest of the other worlds part of the Alliance), see the individuals of the other worlds as loyal comrades. Despite just recently formed, the Gotei 13 have quickly got along with their new allies from the other worlds, and have shown respect towards each other. As the Gotei 13 are a military organization, the captains, and even former captains are given ranked positions within the Alliance, due to their skills and experience: * Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of Squad 1 and Head Captain of the Gotei 13 was appointed''' Commander of the Alliance's 1st Division and Regimental Commander of the Fighting Divisions. * Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6 was appointed Commander of the Alliance's 4th Division. * Yoruichi Shihion, former Captain of Squad 2 and former Commander in the Onmitsukido was appointed Commander of the Alliance's Stealth Division. * Kisuke Urahara, former Captain of Squad 12 and former head of the Soul Society's Department of Research and Development, was appointed Co-Commander of the Intelligence Division. * Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad 11 was appointed as a Captain in the Alliance's 1st Division. * Love Aikawa, former Captain of Squad 7 was appointed as a Captain in the Alliance's 2nd Division. * Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13 was appointed as the Commander Proxy for the Alliance's 3rd Division. * Kensei Muguruma, Captain of Squad 9 was appointed as a Captain in the Alliance's 3rd Division. * Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10 was appointed as a Captain in the Alliance's 3rd Division. * Rojuro Otortibashi, Captain of Squad 3 was appointed as a Captain in the Alliance's 4th Division. * Shinji Hirako, Captain of Squad 5 was appointed as the Commander Proxy for the Alliance's 5th Division. * Sajin Komamura, Captain of Squad 7 was appointed as a Captain in the Alliance's 5th Division. * Soifon, Captain of Squad 2 and Commander in the Onmitsukido was appointed as a Captain in the Alliance's Stealth Division. * Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad 12 and head of the Soul Society's Department of Research and Development was appointed a Captain in the Alliance's Intelligence Division. * Retsu Unohana, former Captain of Squad 4 was resurrected by Chitsujo and was appointed as a Captain in the Alliances Medical Division. * Isshin Kurosaki, former Captain of Squad 10 and a former head of the branch family of the Shiba Clan was appointed as a Captain in the Alliances Defense Division. In turn the rest of the Alliance hold the Soul Reapers in high regard for the powers, especially how they can withstand attacks that would normally kill a regular human. As well as their dedication and loyalty, such as when Ikkaku Madarame wrapped Fuguki around, allowing Jinbe to land an attack, which lead the former Warlord to note to be impressed with the dedication of the Soul Reapers. Even while Soifon was tortured and had dozen of her bones broken, she still didn't reveal anything, which is why Franmalth summarized that it would be a waste of time to torture the recently captured Toshiro and Kensei, commenting the Soul Reapers are loyal without question. '''Threat to the Coalition The Gotei 13 are immense threat towards to the forces of Coalition, as the Gotei 13 is the primary military branch of the Soul Society, the soldiers all have received training in combat. As well as the 13 captains themselves, are considered as the primary fighting force within the Gotei 13. As the Gotei 13 is a military organization, is is very organized with captains with vast experience, leadership skills and a variety of fighters with different abilities. In battle the Soul Reapers, especially the captains-levels (present and former), have proven to difficult opponents to anyone who had faced them. Some of them have even faced off against some of the strongest fighters from the other worlds and emerged victorious: * Shunsui Kyoraku, so far * Yoruichi Shihion, was able to defeat Orochimaru the supposed strongest member of the Legendary Sannin, with getting little to no injuries in the process, with her incredible speed and masterful hand-to-hand martial arts. * Soifon, was able to defeat both Erik, a former member of the Oracion Seis, and Asuma Sarutobi, a former Joinin of the Hidden Leaf, by herself. * Rojuro Otortibashi * Shinji Hirako * Byakyua Kuchiki, was able to his own against Kabuto Yakushi the right-hand man for Orochimaru for a while. Later he was able to kill Aria a former S-Class wizard of Phantom Lord and leader of its elite team, the Element 4, without much effort. Then later, he was able to defeat The 2nd Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Shamon in a intense battle. * Sajin Komamura * Love Aikawa * Kensei Muguruma * Toshiro Hitsugaya * Isshin Kurosaki, * Kenpachi Zaraki, so far was able to defeat the Gold & Silver brothers of the Hidden Cloud Village, despite the two bothers using both Versions 1 & 2 of their Jinchūriki transformations, with ease and without removing his eye patch. The Coalition have even placed Kenpachi as "Number 9" on their Blacklist, showing how much of a threat he presents to their plans. * Kisuake Urahara * Jushiro Ukitake 'List of Soul Reapers' '1st Division' *Shunsui Kyoraku(Head Captain) *Nanao Ise(Lieutenant) *Genshiro Okikiba (Co-Lieutenant) '2nd Division' * Soifon(Captain) * Marechiyo Omaeda(Lieutenant)(Deceased) * Marenoshin Omaeda (former Lieutenant) '3rd Division' *Rojuro Otortibashi(Captain) *Izuru Kira(Lieutenant) *Chikane Iba (Former Lieutenant) *Riku Togukashi (3rd Seat) *Taketsuna Gori (5th Seat) *Asuka Katakura (6th Seat) *Aida *Inose '4th Division' * Retsu Unohana (Captain) *Isane Kotetsu(Lieutenant) *Seinosuke Yamada (Former Lieutenant) *Hanataro Yamada(3rd Seat Officer) *Yasochika Iemura (Co- 3rd Seat) *Harunobo Ogido (8th Seat) '5th Division' *Shinji Hirako(Captain) *Momo Hinamori(Lieutenant) '6th Division' *Byakuya Kuchiki(Captain) *Renji Abarai(Lieutenant) *Sōjun Kuchiki (Former Lieutenant) *Mihane Shirogane (9th Seat) *Rikichi '7th Division' *Sajin Komamura(Captain) *Tetsuzaemon Iba(Lieutenant) *Jin'emon Kotsubaski (Former Lieutenant) *Jirobo Ikkanaka (4th Seat) '8th Division' *Tatsufusa Enjōji (3rd seat Officer) '9th Division' *Kensei Muguruma(Captain) *Shuhei Hisagi(Lieutenant) *Mashiro Kuna(Lieutenant) *Heizo Kasaki (3rd Seat) *Shinobu Eishima (former 4th Seat) *Izaemon Todo (former 6th Seat) *Toshimori Umesada (20th Seat) '10th Division' *Toshiro Hitsugaya(Captain) *Rangiku Matsumoto(Lieutenant) *Kōkichirō Takezoe (7th Seat) '11th Division' *Kenpachi Zaraki(Captain) *Yachiru Kusajishi(Lieutenant) *Ikkaku Madarame(3rd Seated Officer) *Yumichika Ayasegawa(5th Seated Officer)(Deceased) *Makizo Aramaki (10th Seat) *Seizo Haragasaki *Goteitasishi '12th Division' *Mayuri Kurotsuchi(Captain) *Nemu Kurotsuchi(Lieutenant) *Akon(3rd Seated Officer) *Hiyosu *Rin Tsubokura '13th Division' *Jushiro Ukitake(Captain) *Rukia Kuchiki(Lieutenant) *Kaien Shiba (Former Lieutenant) *Kiyone Kotestsu(3rd Seated Officer) *Sentaro Kotsubaki(3rd Seated Officer) *Miyako Shiba (former 3rd Seat) *Hideotomo Kajomaru (6th Seat) *Ryunosuke Yuki *Shino Soul Reaper Unknown Division * Eikichiro Saido * Zennosuke Kurumadani * Gengoro Onabara * Rusaburō Enkōgawa * Ashido Kanō * Ryūsei Kenzaki Gatekeepers * Jidanbo Ikkanzaka * Higonyūdō * Danzōmaru * Kaiwan Independent Soul Reapers Soul Reapers, who were part of the Gotei 13, but have now either left the service, betrayed or deceased. * Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Former Gotei 13 Head Captain) (Deceased)(Resurrected) * Chijiro Sasakibe (Former 1st Division Lieutenant) * Yoruichi Shihion (Former 2nd Division Captain) (Left Service) * Gin Ichimaru (Former 3rd Division Captain) (Betrayed) (Deceased) (Resurrected) * Retsu Unohana (Former 4th Division Captain) (Deceased) (Resurrected) * Sōsuke Aizen (Former 5th Division Captain) (Betrayed) * Ginrei Kuckiki (Former 6th Division Captain) * Love Aikawa (Former 7th Division Captain) (Left Service) * Lisa Yadomaru (Former 8th Division Lieutenant) (Left Service) * Kaname Tosen (Former 9th Division Captain) (Betrayed) (Deceased) (Resurrected) * Isshin Kurosaki (Former 10th Division Captain) (Left Service) * Kenpachi Kiganju (Former 11th Division Captain) * Kisuke Urahara (Former 12th Division Captain) * Kirio Hikifune (Former 12th Division Captain) * Hiyori Sarugaki (Former 12th Division Lieutenant) (Left Service) * Tessai Tsukabishi (Former Kido Corp Captain) * Hachigen Ushoda (Former Kido Corp Lieutenant) 'Trivia' Category:Soul Society Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Alliance Category:Organizations/Groups Category:Immense Power